


Is this a joke?

by kaige68



Series: Licking [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They still should have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this a joke?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit  
>  So [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** and I have decided to work this out as a series, going back and forth with a piece of fic each (instead of RP-ing it). This then, becomes part 3 of our **Licking** series.  
>  Part 1 [We should WHAT?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/505495) by me.  
> Part 2 [Seriously](http://archiveofourown.org/works/506563) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**

_”Mmm-mmm-mmm.”_

_Steve eyed Kono slightly at her appreciative noise without actually taking his eyes off Chin and Danny as they made their way into the garage. “What?” His voice was soft, meant for only her to hear._

_“Have you ever noticed,” Kono whispered back. “How lickable he looks in that vest?”_

_“Chin?”_

_“Eww!” She nudged Steve slightly with her elbow while keeping her rifle trained ahead._

_“I’ve never paid attention to how_ lickable _any of my team might be.”_

_“Shows off how wide his shoulders are, D looks even more … proficient, kinda wanna lick him.”_

_“You should tell him.” Steve joked._

_“_ You _should tell him.” She laughed softly and then all hell broke loose._

****

It had been a joke when Steve mentioned it to Danny the other day. Sort of. Mostly. It had been meant to be.

In the aftermath, one of the EMTs had made a silent gesture toward her partner indicating the breadth of Danny’s shoulders and how much she appreciated the view. Kono had caught it too and nudged Steve with an unspoken _See?_

And ... yeah, Steve saw.

She mentioned it the next day too, how funny it would be to watch Danny react to Steve mentioning what the vest did for him. He’d smiled at Kono, nodded. He would do it, he loved to push Danno’s buttons, and that would be a nice big red button of doom.

But he’d have to phrase it right and wait for the right moment.

So he thought about it. Long and hard. _Harder_ than he expected, actually.

He couldn’t just dump it on him, Steve would need to come up with a reason for mentioning it. A brow wiggle while Danny was suiting up in front of HPD would not cut it. Not to mention that he wouldn’t put Danny on the spot in front of non-team personnel.

Steve was going to have to make a pass, but a casual one.

And the more Steve thought about that, the more he wanted to without joking.

Steve wasn’t a stranger to guy-on-guy-happy-fun-times, and sure he’d fished off the company pier before, he’d even coerced a _straight_ guy or two, but never all 3 in one person. Truthfully, Steve thought of Danny as something even closer than he’d ever been with a SEAL teammate. He’d never considered Danny, like that, before. Until Kono and her sounds of delicious approval, followed by _kinda wanna lick him._

Licking Danny was all he could picture anymore. Running his tongue over the skin just above the back of that tight vest… Hands splayed over the skin of Danny’s shoulders… Teeth sinking in to the flesh where neck and shoulder met while he came in…

****

He watched security video from the Palace feeds as Danny walked back to his office with the list Steve had written up. The lens was aimed to catch the hall, but unless Danny specifically closed the blinds, some of what he did was visible. Like how he picked up old manila folder, threw the list in it and dropped it on to his desk. How Danny went about his work for a while and then moved the folder to the drawer. It showed Steve’s partner locking the desk drawer a few minutes later.

Steve had pushed, with the way he brought up the subject on the way to serve the warrant. With the way he’d given that list of references and then discussed it at length. But it was still casual enough, still on the edge of a joke, and if it blew up in his face, they could all laugh about it and trace it back to Kono’s words and the humor in them.

It was entirely possible that it was wishful thinking when Steve kept watching the camera near Danny’s office, and swore that it looked as if Danny kept glancing at the locked side of his desk. He hoped it wasn’t though.

****

Coming back into the house after a swim Steve noticed there were two text messages. Both from Danny.

**_Tony said to me: “He’s great. He won’t come all over your face unless you ask him to.”_**

Then: **_I hate you so much._**

**Author's Note:**

> H and I are geeks in ABSOLUTELY the wrong way. If anyone has an inkling of how we can post this all as one series but not as co-authors please let us know.
> 
> Thanks so much!
> 
> Part 4 by **Haldoor** [Why did I ask?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510272)


End file.
